14 Days of Valentines
by Kunzite
Summary: It's 14 Days till Valentine's Day, Rei's least favorite holiday. But will a single instance, or a series of instances change and soften her heart to the deeper meaning behind this holiday? A Rei and Jadeite story.
1. Day 1: Introduction

_Author's Note: So... I really wanted to write something that was light hearted and themed for Valentine's Day. Yeah, I wanted to write one of those stories that gave the warm fuzzies and brought up the "AWWWW" factor. Definitey a change from the story "Seasons", which I have started writing the next chapter. It's gotten rather challenging to write with it's dark turn in the plot. Anyways... I hope you all really like this story! Depending on how the chapters are written there can be up to 14 or 15 chapters. I'm not focused on reviews at this point for the story... mainly because I just wanted to write something happy and light hearted. Not dark and depressing. But reviews always do give me encouragement to continue. Love yall!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and company. Any characters associated with Sailor Moon are not my own creation, however... I do enjoy borrowing the characters for a sweet story, which makes for awkwardness and hilarious situations.

* * *

 **14 Days of Valentines**

A Rei and Jadeite Story

* * *

 _30th Century, Crystal Tokyo_

 **Day 1: February 1**

* * *

"I hate Valentine's Day."

Minako glared at her friend before sighing with exaggeration, "Rei-chan!" She hugged the Senshi of Fire's shoulders before giving a 1000-watt smile. "Why are you so glum whenever Valentine's Day comes around? This has to be one of the greatest times of the year! There's candy, lots of chocolate, stuffed animals-"

"Single awareness," deadpanned the raven-tress woman. She leaned back in her chair and looked to the ceiling before closing her eyes. "Please don't go on and on telling me about how many single men would want to go out with me."

"But there are! So many single men are interested in you Rei-chan!" countered the Love Senshi with a smirk. "Why don't you just give them a chance?"

Rei scoffed, "After Kaidou, I promised myself I would never date nor see another man again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"That's... not fun."

Beginning to pull up her paperwork to complete, the Senshi of Mars began to brush off her blonde friend, "You've got that right. Valentine's Day is no fun. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some reports I need to complete and turn into Neo Queen Serenity."

Minako began to pout before standing up and smoothing out her gold-flowing dress. "Fine. Whatever. I have a date tonight, and you won't believe who it's with."

"Good for you," deadpanned Rei trying to ignore the conversation all together.

"And he has a friend who he's trying to set up for Valentine's Day," uttered the cheerful woman in a sing-songy voice. "I said I might know someone who would be interested."

"I'm sure Makoto or Ami would be thrilled to go on this blind date."

"Not them!" laughed the Senshi of Love. Her eyes glinted with mirth as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I'm talking about you silly!"

Rei groaned. "I told you, I am not interested in going out with anyone. I'm sticking to my chastity vow, and I plan on keeping it!"

Minako's lips curled into a smirk, "We will see how long that lasts after you meet this guy who is interested in you. He's been trying to find a way to go out with you ever since he and his friends returned to town!"

"Whoopdy-do."

The leader of the senshi gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ah, love. It'll sneak up on you if you're not careful." She turned around her body and began to leave the office of glass doors and windows located in the palace. She nearly avoided a young delivery man who came in with a huge square box, about two-feet in width and length. As the man entered in (doors closing behind him) and handed a form to the Fire Senshi, he gave a bright smile. "Delivery for the Princess of Mars!"

She raised an eyebrow as she set aside some of her work to make room on her glass desk for the package. She signed her elegant signature on the paper before handing it to the Delivery Man. He left the package on her desk before leaving the office.

Rei pulled out a knife from her desk and proceeded to open the package. She was careful to cut open each side the tape covered before putting the knife back in its place. She paused flipped open the flaps and stared at what was in the box. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a beautiful clear vase filled with White Cassablanca Lillies. It was tied with a white ribbon. She almost dropped the vase from shock and nervousness before placing them on her desk. She stared at them for a good five minutes not knowing what to do or say.

Who on earth would give her such beautiful flowers?!

Did they know these were her favorite lillies? It almost reminded her of the Silver Millenium when he-

"No," she uttered shaking her head, "He's dead. He's been dead for a thousand years."

She wiped that out of her mind before looking up to the box to dispose of it. Yet, inside the box rested a simple note written in the neatest calligraphy she had ever seen. Her eyes glanced over the message.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _The day I laid eyes on you was the day I felt my mundane world come to life._

 _The day I met you in person, I found my reason to live._

 _The day I first spoke to you, I found myself addicted to your attention and conversations._

 _The day I saw you smile, I thought I saw an angel._

 _The day I heard you laugh, my heart began to skip several beats._

 _The day I saw your heart to protect the people of Earth, it inspired me to also stand up for what is right._

 _Little by little, day by day, I will give you clues to who I am. My deepest hope is that you will receive the love I have to give._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Rei felt her face turn crimson as she read the note again and again. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose. She really, really, REALLY hoped this was some sick joke that Minako was pulling on her.


	2. Day 2: Pierced

**Day 2: February 2**

* * *

Rei came to work in her office the next day. The pure white Cassablanca Lillies sat on the crystal clear desk allowing a beautiful fregrance to permiate in the room. As she sat in her chair, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The scent reminded her of the Silver Millenium.

It reminded her of _him_.

She opened her violet eyes, a new sadness crossing her features. She was so silly to think she might get another chance with that man. She was not referring to Kaidou. No, it was another man who wore a clean, white knight uniform. He was a genius as weapons manifacturing and teaching any person to fight effectively with anything made of metal or a sharp blade. Her fingers twitched as they remembered the days she would run her hands through his hair... his short curly hair. And his eyes, they would haunt her at night sometimes.

She knew if he did come back to life after Galaxia's final battle, she would have given him everything if he asked for it.

But he was dead.

Neo King Endymion revealed to the senshi that the spirits of his Shittenou were trapped inside of rocks, thanks to Metallia and her curse.

As much as Rei desired to receive the Jadeite stone, it was never gifted or entrusted to her.

The king kept them in his private chambers.

Sitting at her desk, she decided there was no better time than the present to begin her work. As she turned to her pile of paperwork on the desk, she noticed a white gift box.

She stared at it dumbfounded. It was about as wide as her hand, but longer than her palm. She was unsure of what it could be. Perhaps another gift from this mysterious Secret Admirer?

She carefully opened the lid to the box to find another notecard with the same neatly written calligraphy.

She blinked and read it aloud.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _Pierced: My heart has been pierced by your kind smile, for your loyalty to our King and Queen, and for your Passion of the Orphaned Children. Though my notes and gifts may continue to come day by day till Valentine's, please know that you have pierced my heart to love you more and more as the days progress._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

She lifted the note up to peer in the box and gasped. Inside was a shiny, sharp, double-edged dagger. She was afraid to pick it up or to smear it with her finger prints. Etched in the center of the blade in beautiful cursive wrote, Love Never Fails. She picked it up from the polished brass handle and held it up to inspect it better in the light. She could not believe it.

"What you got there?"

Rei almost dropped the metal on the glass desk top. She glared and almost hissed at the senshi standing before her.

Minako smirked, "Startled you, eh?"

The raven-haired woman sighed, "Leave me to do my work, please."

"What's this?" she asked taking a peek at the weapon in her friend's hand. "Oooooh! That's some masterful craftsmanship." The blue orbs peered to her comrade and gave a wink, "That's an expensive blade."

"Yeah, well..." Rei placed it back in the box with the note quickly. "I need to get back to work-"

"Wait a minute!" spoke Minako with wide eyes, "Are those... are those really flowers on your desk?!" Before the Senshi of Fire could reply, the Love Senshi squealed loudly and excitedly. "OH MY GOODNESS! REI! You have a secret admirer?!"

The former priestess placed her head in her hands. "Please don't remind me."

Another squeal! "You, my dear, are going to be so spoiled by this man! Oh, I'm SURE he's going to try really, really hard to get your affections!"

Rei stood and began to push out Minako from her office, "I need to work Mina-chan!" The blonde almost dragged her heeled feet trying to make her way back to where the gifts were.

"But! I-"

"GOOD BYE VENUS!"

Rei shoved her friend out the door and used her hand on the biometric lock to seal herself inside the glassroom. She glared at the Love Senshi when Minako tried making her way back into the room without any success. Instead, she used the heat from her breath to breathe on the glass before drawing a heart with her finger and writing in the Middle **Mars+Secret Admirer.**

Fire could be felt formed on Mars' finger tips as her eyes narrowed at the Love Senshi.

Her leader merely winked at her before leaving.

Rei was rattled at the mild teasing, but she sighed and plopped right back into her chair. She glowered for a few more minutes before grasping the small gift-box and pulling out the dagger once again. She admired it and inspected it over again.

She had to hand it to this Admirer.

Whoever gave her this had some really good taste in weaponry.


	3. Day 3: Red

**Day 3: February 3**

* * *

It almost became an excited anxiety that Rei began to experience. She couldn't quite explain what as happening to her. It was the third day of February she entered her office. Still, the lillies sat on her desk looking as lovely as they did the day she received them in a giant, inconspicuous box. They made her steril work place smell fresh, clean, and homey. Good memories were also triggered by the fragrant gift. Not only that, the dagger she received yesterday was safely placed in a leather holster on her right thigh under the flowy skirts of her red dress. It was a weapon she used to carry on her at all times during the Silver Millenium.

It was similar to a gift that Jadeite made her with his two hands over two-thousand years ago.

Her violet eyes lowered just a bit at the rememberance of the Shittenou. She had been thinking about him these past few days more than she would have liked.

She went to lunch that day with Makoto, who had a delicious meal ordered for the two of them to enjoy. Rei thanked her grinning friend whose eyes lit up at the mentioning of food.

"I absolutely love the food served this time of year!"

"Food?" asked Rei raising an eyebrow, "Don't you mean the over indulgence of Chocolate?"

"Chocolate. Food. Same difference," laughed the Senshi of Lightning. "I, for one, am excited I have an excuse to eat Chocolate without being judged."

The Senshi of Fire didn't say a word regarding this. She wasn't much of a sweets eater. She preferred her teas and traditional Japanese cuisine. Sure, she would sometimes enjoy a sweet bun or two, but that was usually once in a very long while.

"You know what I would be happy with?" asked Rei, as she began picking at the appetizers presented to hers and Makoto's table, "If a man gave me a month's worth of Green, White, and Oolong Tea, I would be a happy camper."

"Oh?"

Mars nodded her head, "Also include a new tea set with it too."

Makoto laughed, her curly auburn hair bouncing in the ponytail. Her green eyes curved up as her lips smiled, "Oh Rei!" She laughed. "You are so different from the normal women around!"

The raven-locked former priestess shook her head, "Don't give me that! Just because I'll only crave chocolate during that time of the month doesn't mean I'm strange. I just have very particular tastes."

"Sure you do," laughed the green-orbed woman sipping some hot tea.

A server with a suit and white gloves bowed to the women before turning to the Senshi of Mars. "Mi'lady."

Rei politely bowed her head before the man pulled out a small white gift box that barely fit in his front pocket. "A gentleman left this gift for you," spoke the man.

Mars' eyes widened drastically as the box was placed in her hands. She turned her attention up to the server before asking. "W-who asked you to give this to me?"

The server bowed respectfully to her, "I never received a name. Just a request to hand this to you."

"What did he look like? What is he wearing?" she asked almost frantically.

"Your highness," spoke the older man, "it was a gentleman in a soldier's uniform that left this for you before he left."

"When did he leave?" quickly asked Rei.

"About fiften minutes ago."

Dang.

The Senshi of Fire nodded her head curtly. "T-thank you sir. I appreciate you giving this to me and for your information. If you happen to see him again, please get his name. I would like to know it so I can thank him personally for this kindness."

The server bowed one more time to her, "As you desire." He backed away from the table to the kitchens.

"Oooh! A Mysterious Admirer?!" asked Makoto clasping her hands together. "Oh, that sounds so romantic!"

Rei began to blush brightly but returned her attention back to the box. She was eager to see what was in it as well. "Please don't tell Minako. I will never hear the end of it."

The green-orbed woman made an ex on her upper chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise I won't say a thing!"

With a nod, Rei broke the seal to the box and saw a small little card.

* * *

 _Dearest Mars,_

 _Red really does look best on you._

 _It suits your passionate personality._

 _Would you consider wearing this,_

 _For a date, will you go out with me?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

"Oh! Can I read it Rei?" asked Makoto with hearts pratically in her eyes.

With a sigh, she handed the card over to her friend as she looked in the box. Her eyes widened at the new gift.

As the Senshi of Lightning lowered the card, she gave a loud gasp as Rei held up a sparkling ruby pendant on a solid gold chain necklace. The pendant was made to look like a blooming rose. "Oh, Rei... that's so beautiful!"

"And expensive too," uttered the Fire Senshi, her amethyst eyes not believing what she was looking at. "No ordinary foot soldier could afford something like this!"

"Ooh!" teased Makoto handing back the card, "Perhaps it might be a Lieutenant, a Captain, or even a Colonel! OH! Perhaps it might even be a-"

"A General," uttered Rei, her mind becoming numb. Was this really happening again, same scenario but with a different man?

"Could be," uttered Makoto with a twinkle in her eye, "Quick Rei! Let's put that on you. It will definitely compliment your dress."

The Senshi of Mars obliged as Jupiter stood and walked behind her to assist in putting on the necklace.

Little did the women realize, a certain set of eyes was watching every reaction, every moment, and every word the Senshi spoke as the woman of his affections gently touched the gift. She had a look of awe and wonder as her manicured nails brushed over the rubies. He gave a small smile before turning back to his duties. Things were going rather well.


	4. Day 4: Refreshment

**Day 4: February 4**

* * *

It was the weekend. It was a rather cold day. Though her job as a guardian never gave her a day off, Neo Queen Serenity honored her senshi with at least two assigned rest days throughout the week. Rei was fortunate her rest days were Saturday and Tuesday.

She took her time getting up.

She made sure to drink her morning tea, though she just finished up the last of her whole-leaf dried tea.

She did her morning exercises.

She went on her morning jog (dagger still strapped to her thigh).

She spied on the new recruits for the military.

She was caught by the commanding officer and called over to introduce herself to the new recruits.

She scared some of the men and women senseless when one of the recruits tried showing off how "bad" and "uncontrollable" he was.

She returned to her headquarters with a smug smirk of satisfaction knowing she still had the edge that gave her the nickname "The Wielder of Hell's Fire".

She stopped at the door to her rooms of the palace. A rather medium size white gift box was waiting at her door.

She immediately turned her head to the right and to the left checking to see if there were any suspicious people lurking around. When she saw the coast was clear, she picked up the box, used her biometrics to unlock the door to her room, and entered quickly. The door latched behind her before she rushed the box to the table in her living space. She pulled out the dagger from its holster on her right thigh and cut open the seal quickly. After reholstering the weapon back in its place, she opened the box seeing yet another letter with professionally written calligraphy. She picked it up and held it in her hands as she silently read the letter.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _It is your day to rest and relax._

 _How I desire one day for you be by my side_

 _And for us to cherish each other and the weekend together._

 _Enjoy your day of refreshment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

She looked down at the box and gasped loudly. She pulled out a bag of Green Tea, White Tea, and Oolong Tea- her favorite brands. And inside the box was another smaller box. Her hands began shaking as she slipped off the lid to the smaller box. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes were not believing what she was seeing!

In the box was a perfectly situated tea set painted with beautiful designs of red plum blossoms. She felt tears prick her eyes.

She didn't know if she should be impressed, touched, or afraid. How did this admirer know so much about her? How did he know to give her gifts based on her likes and dislikes? How did he know to gift her with items only those close to her knew she would appreciate?


	5. Day 5: Sand

**Day 5: February 5**

* * *

It was the beginning of the week again. Mars was back on duty. She began her inspection on every door to the Crystal Palace located in Crystal Tokyo. Though Venus was incharge of all the military tactics and battle strategies, the blonde senshi chose Mars to be her second-in-command to assist in building up the armies. Her duties also included internal security.

Apparently, she was slacking in one of two departments she was managing. Though the gift of whole-leaf teas and the tea set were appreciated gifts, that told her one of three things.

1) This man who was giving gifts to her had a high ranking access to even come CLOSE to her living areas... never the less to have the knowledge of where she resided.

2) Her admirer listened in to her conversation two days ago at lunch, and she didn't notice any suspicious activity though he stealthy remained somewhere unnoticed.

3) He was a good guesser.

She silently cursed.

She must have become slack in her duties with this time of peace. Though these were innocent enough acts with good intentions, she couldn't accept how easily he was able to pass off gifts to her or find out what her greatest enjoyments and past times were!

After giving a surprise inspection with the men and women at the gate, Mars found no breaches in security. Everything was tightly secured. She then went to the network room and intelligence division, Mercury's forte and assigned duties. Perhaps Ami could give her useful information that could give some light to recent stalker-ish activities. It was the intelligence division, that when she made her appearance, Sailor Mercury gave a nod to Mars.

"We've been expecting you Mars."

The raven-locked senshi stood beside her comrade as she turned to the surveillance feeds on the screens and random computer codes that crossed the screens.

"I need some information," spoke the fiery woman.

The one as cool as ice smirked, "Searching for a particular someone?"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Mars point blank.

Mercury nodded her head, "I do have that information, yes, but my orders have been to keep this information and this man anonymous for the time being."

The woman with amethyst eyes almost hissed but kept herself from doing so. She glared at her teammate. "Mercury! We are on the same level as is Venus and Jupiter in the area of intelligence and security. Surely you can share this information with me."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

Mercury gave a small smile. Her blue orbs looked into her friend's eyes squarely. "Because... I have been given order from our Queen and King to keep an oath of silence."

That was news.

Well, crap.

Looked like she was going to need to make an appointment to see Neo Queen Serenity to settle this matter soon.

"However," started the senshi of wisdom and intelligence, "what you didn't hear from me is you caught the eye of someone who was recently promoted to position as a high ranking officer." Mercury paused before a smile curled on her lip. "What you didn't also hear from me is he's a highly respected individual with highest clearance."

Mars locked that information into her brain and nodded her head, "What else did I not hear from you?"

Mercury called one of her officers to pull up a particular screen showing live footage from right outside the entrance to her personal chambers. Mars gasped barely receiving the final glimpses of a white uniform and a hat covered head. He definitely was a very, very high ranking commander with a slim build and gloved hands. At her door was a small white package waiting for her to open. "Back it up! I want to see him when he walked to my door," she began to shout to the subordinate.

The man waited turning to his commanding officer for the word. Mercury shook her head no. "Officer, return to your duties. Additional footage will not be highlighted at this time. Especially since..." the woman with blue eyes and blue senshi fuku turned to her long-time friend, "...this conversation never happened."

And even though Mars left the intelligence division of the palace more frustrated and pissed off, she at least had something to reflect on.

This mystery man was someone safe in the palace. Her security measures for break-ins would not work on this matter. Her King and Queen silenced the lips of the highest Intelligence Officer, AKA Sailor Mercury, from speaking about this mystery man. Though Ami was usually very tight-lipped, perhaps their leader, Venus wouldn't be such a stick in the mud. Though Venus had been called out of the kingdom for the day thanks to official business, perhaps Mars could approach Venus in a surprise visit when she returned. Perhaps this mystery man might be there too.

Her legs made long strides towards her room, heels clicking on the ground emphasizing how much she was on a mission to see what was in the latest package.

She looked around rapidly to check and see if anyone was around watch. To her luck, she saw no one. Giving a disgruntled growl, she looked down and picked up the small package. She opened the lid to the box and pulled out the note.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _Like an oyster, I understand how_

 _You protect yourself from others unknown._

 _Yet, my desire for you is like_

 _A piece of sand entering an oysters mouth._

 _Overtime I hope and dream that this sand,_

 _This love I have for you,_

 _Will become something beautiful like a Pearl._

 _I Love You,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Her gloved hand was shaking. Her eyes slowly looked down to the box. Her eyes widened in shock and awe. She placed the note under the box she held, and she pulled out a perfectly white pearl bracelet. She quickly placed the bracelet and the note back in the box closing it up.

Mars used her biometrics to enter her room before closing up the locks and security in place and making her way to her bed. She sat on the bed and looked at the box in her hands. She closed her eyes forcing back tears. Memories of the brief security footage crossed her mindd. Who was this person? And why was he giving her all these gifts?

No one knew that she deeply appreciated gifts. Kaidou would gift her with small trinkets a lifetime ago. Jadeite would shower her with gifts two lifetimes ago.

She released a frustrated shout before lying back on her bed.

What was this man doing to her?! And why was he screwing with her mind?!


	6. Day 6: Sharp

**Day 6: February 6**

* * *

Venus returned home.

Mars made a surprise visit.

The guard announced the presence of Mars at the door to the main strategy room.

Normally she would have received immediate access.

Not this time.

She heard chairs and items being shuffled around in the room. She raised an eyebrow at the odd sounds from inside the room.

Were they trying to hide something from her eyes?

Suddenly, Venus opened the door, after a staggering 1 minute wait.

Rei coolly watched the senshi of love as she gave a wink. "Mars dearest! Come in!"

Saying nothing, Mars stepped into the room seeing a few empty chairs along with other military men and strategists. "We weren't expecting you this morning Sailor Mars!" Mars took a seat in one of the empty chairs. It was warm. Someone had been sitting here just seconds before she made her presence known. Venus gave her that deceptive smile, "Always a pleasure for you to join us though!"

"Cut the crap Venus," glared the Fire Senshi, legendary for her no-nonsense attitude. "And don't you dare lie to me. Someone was sitting in this chair before I arrived."

"Er-"

Her piercing violet eyes turned to one of the officers in a slightly lower position as she. He bowed his head respectively, "I was in that chair before you walked in, Sailor Mars."

She studied the man. He was bluffing. Her eyes turned to slits. Before she could speak another word, Venus immediately sighed, "Mars, dearest, why are you looking so paranoid? Has stress gotten to you?"

Rei glared at the woman who was like her own sister. "You know very well, VENUS, why I am a bit...uptight."

She just gave her smirk before waving it off with a flick of the wrist. "You have always been such a hothead."

Standing up from her seat at the table, Mars began heading towards the door keeping her eye on the blonde and that sweet smile she had. "I've got my eye on you."

She turned around again giving each of the men in the room a scowl before turning back to their ring leader. "And I don't trust you either Venus!"

"Love you!" she waved back with that unsufferable smile.

Mars left without another word spoken as she stormed out of the room in a huff.

The only place she could go to blow off steam was the training facility... where she burned a whole lot of new training gadgets and targets. After having shot a few more fiery arrows and having thrown her newly polished and sharpened dagger at the messenger who startled and broke her concentration, the man tried standing bravely before the angry senshi of fire.

"Sailor Mars," spoke the man, obviously having prior military training as he saluted her. He stood at attention and handed her a white, cloth bag closed with a draw string. "Delivery for you."

"Oh my... not again," hissed Mars as she received the bag. What was it this time?

As soon as the messenger disappeared, she walked to the side of the training grounds and sat on a wooden bench. She used her white gloved arm to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She released a sigh before looking down to the bag. A look of displeasure crossed her features before she opened the sack. She saw a few small sealed containers with a letter on top. Again, it was the same calligraphy. She raised an eyebrow noticing the ink was still drying on the letter. It turned the tips of her gloved fingers black.

Interesting.

She read the letter silently.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _Letting off some steam?_

 _I'm sure you must be exhausted._

 _Let me offer you refreshments,_

 _My Treat._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

She took off her gloves and set them aside before pulling up one of several sealed containers in the bag. She raised an eyebrow feeling the warmth coming from the container. What was it?

She opened the first container: Freshly Steamed Rice.

She decided to sit on the floor kneeling much like she used to as a Miko-Priestess. She reached into the bag and opened another sealed container. She almost hissed at the liquid drops spilling from the lid. She needed to be more careful.

Miso Soup.

She raised an eyebrow.

In a different container, she was careful to open it this time.

Yakisoba and Yakitori.

When she reached for the last container, she felt it was cool. After it was opened, she smiled. Sushi and Sashimi.

This really was a treat!

Yet, before she was able to get excited even further, she looked around the training gym. She saw no one around. Looking one more time in the bag she felt a sweatdrop fall from the side of her head and chuckled to herself before screaming, "BAKA! You forgot the chopsticks and spoon!"

Didn't bother her one bit to eat with her hands instead. She was alone after all...

Or so she thought.

At the highest point of the three-story high ceilings of the training facility behind the reflective glass, a loud laugh was emitted from a General with strawberry-blond hair. He patted his comrade who put his head in his hands. "How could I forget those items?"

Zoisite gave a smirk, his emerald-eyes smiling at his brother-in-arms embarrassment, "Calm down Jadeite. I think she's coming along rather well with her ' _Secret Admirer'_."

"Everything was going so perfect," the man with golden locks of short curls admitted, "She was responding so well to each gift I gave her... and then I forget the cutlery."

"You still have till the 14th to be the suave, collected, and romantic-at-heart. I still can't believe you waited all these years to finally make your presence known to her."

"What if she doesn't accept me?" asked Jadeite, his cool-blue eyes becoming stormy with doubt.

Zoisite smirked, "She was yours once and she will be yours again. Ami keeps telling me how Rei longs for you and still mourns your death."

That gave the blond a little encouragement. "Coming back from the dead..."

"Well, it took us a thousand years to get back to the position we are at as Neo King Endymion's Generals," sighed the younger, brazen man, "I'm thankful Endymion has been so gracious to allow us to live under the same roof as he, though this move only happened at the beginning of this year... Though, I do remember centuries back where we were all sent to the furthest corners of the earth at the lowliest positions in the military to prove our loyalty to our King."

"Great brother bonding time," smiled Jadeite at the memories.

"Freezing our tails off, turning fish in the ocean into target practice whille gathering our next meal, running away from raging Polar Bears..."

"That was you, Zoisite. And we were already One-Star Generals at that point."

The strawberry blond shrugged, "Eh, I see it all as worth it in the end. I have Mercury back in my life, in my arms, and in my bed-"

"After that secret wedding you both had only inviting the Priest, King and Queen. Low blow, bro."

"She's head of Intelligence!" shrugged the General with green eyes, "She has only has two days off a week and they are not back to back! I was not going to complain when she married me two-weeks ago Monday. Best decision ever made..."

Jadeite slapped his forehead, "Well, good for you. You need to be careful though. Mars is on the hunt. And if she gets wind that you, Nephrite, Kunzite, or I have made our ways back to the kingdom, all this Valentine's Day planning is for naught!"

"And... she might kill you with fire," optimistically teased Zoisite.

The blue-orbed man groaned. "Don't remind me. Please, don't remind me."

* * *

Mars paused her mid-eating noticing something in the reflective glass straight ahead near the top of the ceiling. For a moment, she noticed two silhouettes. She raised an eyebrow before looking down to her food. Not that she wanted to scare whoever was up there away... but she was curious to know who resided in that space...

She stood up, leaving the food containers on the ground, and began walking towards the stairs leading to the upper observatory room.

* * *

"Where is she going?" asked Jadeite, his eyes narrowing in confusion. She wouldn't just leave her meal to-oh, SHOOT! "We need to get out of here Zoi!"

"Relax," spoke the blond man with long curly locks. While sitting in his chair, he lifted his feet and placed them on a balister. "No one can see us up here-"

"Then explain to me why she just walked up the stairs leading to this room," the older of the two hissed.

The younger just laughed, "You're just paranoid Jadeite. What could go wrong?"

Sure enough, as quickly as they could blink, the heard the handle to the door jingle and the biometric system begin to beep to life.

"Oh shi-"

The men teleported just as Mars opened the door. She looked to the right and to the left. She walked to the window and looked out and down to where she previously sat. A sweatdrop fell down the side of her face when she saw Luna and Artemis walk over to her food and begin eating it. "I must be loosing my mind..." she uttered. Running her hand frustratedly through her hair she went back down to the training area and locking up the observatory room. As she began leaving the room, she noticed a small stash of chopsticks. She smirked, grabbed a pair, and exited the space. Little did she realize, in the rafters above her hid the two Generals, looking down at the fire senshi, and keeping as silent as possible from being caught.

"She's sharp," uttered Zoisite.

"Too sharp sometimes," agreed Jadeite with a sigh.


	7. Day 7: Letters

**Day 7: February 7**

* * *

Rei was becoming rather paranoid. It was Monday. She was keeping vigiliant.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She really, really couldn't wait till tomorrow it. She would be making plans to go to the hotsprings for the day. Whoever this man was really knew how to stir-up her feelings!

The delivery man came into the building holding an oversized envelope. "Lady Mars?"

Looking up from her desk, she wanted to whine and reject the package.

But alas she was handed the form and pen.

She signed for it and watched as the postal man left.

Pulling out her dagger from the holster on her thigh, she carefully cut open the side of the envelope. She was surprised to pull out a letter.

A _love_ letter.

Great.

* * *

 _My Dearest Mars,_

 _I wanted to apologize. After I sent my runner to deliver you the package yesterday, I realized too late that I forgot to give you proper cutlery. Perhaps I can right this mistake by asking you out to dinner on Valentine's Day. If you are willing, My Lady, would you be willing to meet with me at the Palaces' Finest? A romantic dinner for two? I will make sure cutlery will be provided for that meal. Soldier's honor!_

 _In the meantime, I have personally hand-made and delivered your next gift to the Training Grounds. It's waiting for you there. I did not realize how much you enjoy target practice. If you desire to write me a message back, I have left an envelope in this packet that will personally be sent to my desk. Though it has a secret code written on it-_

* * *

Mars quickly put down the letter and opened the envelope packet seeing a white envelope with elusive letters, characters and codes she was not familiar with, she picked up the letter once again and began reading.

* * *

 _-please know that it will be sent directly to me. His Highness, the Neo King Endymion, is the one who gifted me with this personal code. I look forward to hearing from you, my love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Mars looked at the envelope with a frown. She could seriously begin a dialogue with him?

Perhaps...

Maybe she should just send him a letter that tells this admirer to go to hell?

Or...

A wicked smile crossed her face as she pulled out parchment and a pen before furiously scribbling on the letter. Perhaps she could play with this man's emotions just a little bit before dropping him like a hot potato. That way... she could let him know not to rile up the Senshi of Mars like this, EVER.

* * *

It was late that afternoon, Jadeite was still at his desk completing necessary paperwork for that day. One of his personal message runners knocked and came through the door to hand him a white envelope with a distinct code he wrote on it earlier that day.

The blond General thanked the boy and tipped him before looking at the envelope. His hands became sweaty. She actually wrote him back!

He was careful to open this letter. He knew this letter could make or break all his current efforts to woo this woman, the love of his life. He half expected her to write a short letter saying " _Go F- Yourself_ " or " _Go to Hell!_ "

No... no. It was an elegantly written letter in her own penmanship, just like his letters were written in his own calligraphy.

Silently, he read.

* * *

 _Dear Secret Admirer,_

 _Your letters and gifts have been a pleasant surprise in my mundane, routine life. I'm actually looking forward each and every day for your romantic words or poetry written so prestinely. I am touched by each and every one of your gifts. The Flowers, unfortunately, have taken a turn for the worst. Jupiter says she can help me try preserve them so the memory of this gift will last. The dagger is something I always carry on me. Maybe I might let you search me to find where it is. (Wink Wink) The gold-chained, ruby necklace is breath taking. Perhaps I may wear it on the day you finally reveal your secret identity. The pearls are stunning and beautiful. Perhaps I may wear them tomorrow on my day off._

 _How did you know I ran out of tea that day? And the tea set? Absolutely breath-taking! You've really been putting your best foot forward, haven't you? Lastly, of what food I could eat after target practice, before Luna and Artemis ATE it all, was very delicious. I can't help but be surprised you also knew my favorite, traditional dishes._

 _All in all, I wanted to give you my gratitude for your kindness and generosity. I am very curious to see the man behind the letter. You definitely are building my anticipation in seeing you. Perhaps I should give you a kiss for making these past 7 days memorable and enjoyable._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess of Mars_

 _PS: Yes, I would be honored to meet you for dinner on Valentine's Day._

* * *

Heat was full-on covering his cheeks and neck. A hopeful smile crossed his lips as he read the letter again and again. He closed his eyes feeling his chest swell with excitement. His ego boosted. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard for him to reveal his identity to her on Valentine's Day. Perhaps, perhaps, she may willingly come back into his open and waiting arms.

"God, I love this woman," he uttered ruffling a hand through his hair. Nothing could tear him down from this high!

* * *

"HE MADE ME A STEEL ARCHERY SET?! NO FREAKING WAY!" shouted Sailor Mars with a dropped jaw seeing the carefully crafted arrows and bow made of the finest steel. How did he know she liked archery in the first place?!


	8. Day 8: Loneliness

**Day 8: February 8**

* * *

It was Tuesday.

Rei placed her sunglasses over her eyes as she casually left the palace in civillian clothing. No one would recognize her. Though there was still snow on the ground and a chill in the air, the Senshi of Fire received permission to visit a hotsprings resort just an hour outside of the city.

No troubles.

No conflicts.

No confusing feelings.

No Secret Admirer!

Good riddens!

* * *

Jadeite watched from a surveillance room as the love of his life casually walked out of the palace in her warm, down coat, scarf, and hat. "I wonder where she is headed..."

"She requested to Neo Queen Serenity that she go to the hotsprings," spoke Mercury as she looked to the Earthen General.

"Which one?"

She smiled, "Hakone Onsen. About an hour and a half away."

Jadeite began to think silently. It made him a little uncomfortable to know she would be out of the city all by herself without anyone. What if she came across trouble?

"She is scheduled to come back in 1900 hours," advised the Water Senshi with a nod. "I would advise that if you wanted to surprise her when she gets back this evening, you may want to consider doing it while she's not in the palace. Including today, you still have nine more attempts to try and woo her before your dinner on Valentine's Day."

He nodded his head in understanding before smiling to the senshi over intelligence and strategy. "You're the best Mercury."

She gave him a smile, "When you see my husband, tell him I send a kiss his way."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

It was 1900 hours on the dot. Rei came back relaxed and ready to turn in.

As she approached her door, she hissed and glared at the flowers outside of her door accompanied by another rather large sized box. She felt the fire begin to tingle at her digits before glaring at the gift resting at her door step.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" she hissed basically breathing fire from her mouth. If her amethyst eyes could shoot laser beams, they would have decimated the box innocently sitting at her door step. She turned around and glared at the camera that was facing her door. "I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS AMI! I'M GOING TO FIND OUT! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

* * *

"Forget soap operas or the movies," smirked Nephrite as he watched the live surveillance footage, "This is far more entertaining. Wait till Makoto hears about this!"

Jadeite felt his face flush as he rubbed the back of his neck, the sides of his face beginning to sweat just a bit. "Oh boy," he uttered. The blond thought he could amp up the gifts after last evenings' letter from her! His stomach began to clench as he watched her breathe fire and throwing death threats to a certain Senshi of Water. Perhaps she was being sarcastic in that letter. She had a tendancy of doing that back in the Silver Millenium to men pursuing her. Maybe he shouldn't have given her this particular gift. "I feel sick," he muttered closing his eyes.

"Don't you dare throw up on these machines!" exclaimed Mercury.

* * *

Rei felt her chest heaving up and down from her fit of rage before turning back to the door and looking at the package. She pulled the note from the top of the package and immediately snatched up the note.

She read it outloud.

"My Dearest Firebird..."

Her eyes widened at the sound coming from the box.

She jumped back at least ten feet gathering fire in her fists. She stared at the package long and hard.

Scratching!

She eeped and felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

A cry! It sounded like... whimpering?

Not even noticing the small holes in the side of the box, she slowly approached the package and pulled out the knife strapped to her thigh. It wasn't a challenge grabbing it thanks to the long slit in her red dress. Poising the dagger in her hand as she began to approach the package, she used the sharp blade to quickly slice open the seal keeping it closed.

* * *

"What the hell?!" hissed Ami with wide eyes, "Where did she get that dagger?! Is she really going to kill it?!" Her eyes became frantic as both Nephrite gulped and Jadeite's face became super pale.

Were they really getting ready to witness a brutal murder?!

* * *

Then there was a loud 'BARK!'.

Rei jumped back at the sound... before she paused. A bark?

She quickly knelt down to the package and opened the lid after having put away her weapon. Her face immediately changed from fear, to curiosity, to amazement as a tiny white fluff ball looked up at her yapping and trying to get out of the box.

"Awwwww..." she uttered before bringing down one hand and lifting the tiny pup into her hands. It looked like a little puff ball! Whoever this man was gave her a really expensive Pomeranian. She secretly always wanted one.

Wait.

She was given a puppy.

She looked at the little creature in her hands, as it tried coming closer to her to lick her face.

She couldn't possibly bring this creature with her to work... could she? No. Her days were long and tiring. And what would she feed this little thing? Steak? A cat? A whole fish?

She frowned before holding up the small dog in her hands up to the surveillance. "What the hell am I going to do with this puppy? Huh?! Take it to work with me while I kick around newbies on the training field? Watch it dodge arrows as I practice my archery and attacks in the gym?! Have it stay in the office all day with me while I let it chew and piddle on sensitive and secret documents from his and her highness?!" she shouted.

She heard a small bark from the pup.

She turned down looking at it warily. "Yeah! You tell them!"

* * *

Nephrite and Mercury burst out laughing as Jadeite groaned.

"What's so funny in here?" questioned Zoisite as Kunzite followed his comrade. Nephrite pointed to the screen. "Mars' reaction to Jadeite's gift. Best comedic entertainment I have seen this century!"

Kunzite stood behind the men with crossed arms and narrowed eyes studying the situation.

"Ohh!" exclaimed Zoisite, as he situated himself beside his wife and wrapping her in one of his arms. "Rewind it so we can see!"

"It's a live feed!" spoke Nephrite hushing the blonds. "Let's see what she does. She suspects Mercury, by the way."

* * *

Using the biometric lock, Rei huffed while balancing the pup in one hand, and shoving in everything else with her foot except for the vase of flowers. She brought that into her room with the free hand. As she entered the door, she noticed the note slip from her grasp and to the floor outside her room. All while still holding the puppy, she walked back outside her room and picked up the letter and read it outloud. She had a strong feeling that he was watching through the security camera. And if he was... perhaps there were others watching too.

She hid a wicked smile; a thought crossed her mind.

"My Dearest Firebird, You are the love of my life. This puppy is a symbol of my undying love for you. When we meet..." She paused for dramatic effect pretending to choke and allowing her face to blush, "will do me the honor of being my wife?! Will you see this puppy as a symbol for my undying love to you?! What the hell?!"

* * *

"I didn't even write that!" shouted Jadeite, his face becoming bright crimson pointing to the screen, "She's lying! Look at her face!"

Zoisite and Nephrite merely smirked at their brother-in-arms. "Sure..." smoothly teased Nephrite.

"I swear!" argued the blond feeling his heart grip, "I didn't write that!"

* * *

"Love, Your Secret Admirer!" Rei 'hissed' and held the note up to the camera. "You JERK! How DARE you write those things to me! Coward! You haven't even faced me yet! When I find out who you are, I'm going to skin you alive!" She spun on her heel and immediately locked herself behind her door.

Yet, when she was inside away from prying eyes, she gave a smirk. Sure, she made up those words so smoothly knowing that this was sweet revenge for throwing her emotions into such chaos. She set the dog down on the ground, as it began prancing around in it's cute little fuzz-ball way.

She smiled at the new pet. It really was a kind gesture.

She paused one more before looking down to the letter and silently read it.

* * *

 _My Dearest Firebird,_

 _Though sometimes loneliness becomes an unwelcomed friend, know that you are never alone. I have seen you fight it victoriously, and I have seen it overwhelm you at times. Please, do not ever forget that there is someone here for you when you need that time of quiet or an ear to listen. Let today's gift be a reminder that though we go down lonely paths as warriors to protect our King and Queen, there is always someone who will love you unconditionally._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	9. Day 9: Rubies

**Day 9: February 9**

* * *

It was Wednesday Rei sat at her desk doing her work. The new addition to her room was a little dog bed on top of her desk. The pup slept soundly until a postal-delivery man entered the room handing her a medium sized package. The dog immediately leaped up on all four legs and began growling. She hid a smirk seeing the dog react, as the pup growled. It began barking very high pitched at the intruder. She glared at the postal service man, and he gulped at her anger handing her the form to sign. Which she did. He shakily took the form she signed before leaving the room quickly.

She looked at the little furball with a smirk. Perhaps this little guy wasn't so bad afterall.

She pulled out the dagger to open the package, carefully replaced it back in its holder before seeing another white box that fit in the palm of her hands. She pulled out a small 4x6 card and glanced over the message.

* * *

 _Dearest Firebird,_

 _It was once said in ancient times that a blood-red Ruby was 'a drop of the heart s blood of Mother Earth'. Just as my heart beats with love for you,_  
 _see this gift as a tolken of my desire to be your Valentine._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

She opened the small box, her eyes widening. It was ruby dangle earrings. They were beautiful!

She took off the studs and replaced them with the gift. She walked up to the reflective glass in her office and looked at her earrings. Beautiful.

Now this was a nice gift!

She gave a small smile with a twinkle in her amethyst eyes. She returned to her desk and sat there returning back to work (of course after having put away the ruby stud earrings into the small container). The pup walked up to her and began nudging her fingers. She picked up the fuzzball and set it in her lap, where it promptly fell asleep after she began softly petting it.

Little did she realize, a certain General was watching her from the distance, keeping his hat over his iconic blond locks of hair as he followed Venus to another meeting room. He gave a smile seeing she carefully placed the earrings on her earlobe. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear told him she was showing off the gift for the world to see.

Perhaps he was making good progress after all...


	10. Day 10: Hiding

**Day 10- February 10**

* * *

It was another busy day at work. The paperwork was piled high. She didn't even look up when someone entered her office and placed something on her desk. Rei continued to read before she heard the tapping of a heeled shoe.

She glanced up seeing Venus.

"Yes?"

She smiled, "Did you see the gift I placed on your desk?"

Amethyst eyes lazily turned to the beautifully stitched, crimson purse.

"Oh, nice," she casually uttered before returning to the document she was reading over. The Senshi of Love placed her hand on the paper Rei was currently scanning. The Fire Senshi turned up and glared at the blonde woman, her little pup also starting his growls as well. "I need to finish my work."

Venus raised an eyebrow, "Your admirer personally requested that I give this gift to you."

"Did he now?"

She smirked, "Yes, and he wanted me to tell you that he is looking forward to the scheduled dinner in four more days."

Rei sighed leaning back in her chair. "Okay." She shrugged her shoulders. There was a pause before Rei raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting around for?"

Minako seemed taken back. "Uh, well... aren't you supposed to... you know... throw a tantrum, breathe fire out your mouth, scream threats at him, you know, the usual thing you do with men who pursue you?"

So that's what it was.

Rei gave her a small shrug, "I'm not going to let this man bother me any more. End of story. No more."

Sailor Venus stood in awe. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

Waiting for her superior to give a quick congrats on the new-found love interest and making her way out, Rei gave a small smirk as she watched the Senshi of Love leave. When Venus was a good distance away, she grabbed the purse and her pup before trailing the Leader of the Senshi. She made sure to put the dog inside her new purse before watching where Venus trailed off to. Rei was thankful there were many men and women out today. She could easily blend in on this busy Thursday afternoon noon...

"How did she receive the gift?"

Rei froze before leaning against a wall and listening in. Her head peaked around the corner of the large hallway before her eyes caught a sight she never dreamed possible.

"She seemed rather accepting of it," spoke Venus looking genuinely surprised. She tapped her chin, "I'm wondering if both the gifts and kind words are breaking down her barriers."

Jadeite gave a small nod with a smile on his lips. "I hope she appreciates them."

Rei stood frozen as he began walking closer and closer towards where she stood, his attention still on Venus as she began light chatter with him, a smile on her features. The senshi of Fire couldn't move. She felt numb. Here he was. The man who haunted her dreams. He was the very man who she saw die before her very eyes a millenia ago. He was the very man who stole her heart and betrayed her.

She felt tears pricking at her eyes. Just as she was ready to turn away, she bumped into someone with several books and documents in their arms. She gasped breathing her apology, the first words she was able to speak for several minutes.

She turned her head up, her amethyst eyes widening in horror as she held a book in her hands.

"Zoisite!"

She stumbled back before grabbing the dagger from her leg to shove at him incase he attacked her. His emerald orbs stared at her widely. He was in just as much shock as she.

"Oye! Zoi! Do you need a hand?" called Jadeite seeing his comrade bent over to pick up his fallen books and documents. He froze when she turned around and stared into his stormy-blue eyes. She stared unmoving. Her amethyst eyes began processing who was coming closer and closer to her and her former enemy by her side-

Bark! Bark!

She looked at the pup under her arm inside the purse peaking his head out and barking. Still with the dagger in her hands, she held it in her grasp backing away from the two men in General uniforms.

They were back.

General Jadeite and General Zoisite were back...

"Stay away from me," she hissed holding up the blade. She glared at the lighter blond as he took another step closer to her, his eyes soft towards her. She swung the blade towards him nearly nicking his face. "Stay away from me!" she shouted. Venus ran over. "Mars! Stand down-"

"You LIED to me!" hissed the raven-locked princess. Fire began to form at her fingertips. "You, my leader, lied to me!" She began backing away slowly, everyone in the halls watching silently or clearing away from the furious Senshi of Mars. "Stay away! All of you!"

Turning on her heel, she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

It wasn't till later, after several shed tears and making sure her room was locked from any intruders, she pulled out the whining and crying pup. She held the little fluffball in her lap while wiping away her tears. It was when she opened the bag to pull out the pup, she noticed the note with beautifull caligraphy.

She gave a sarcastic laugh while pulling it out. She was so tempted to rip it in two.

* * *

 _My Dear Firebird,_

 _How I desire to come out of my hiding and share with you who I truly am._  
 _I fear I must remain in hiding for a few more days as I build courage to finally see you face to face._  
 _Until then, I present to you this purse to hide your little companion._  
 _I've heard rumors of how he goes whereever you take him._  
 _Perhaps this purse may help you bring him along with you on your journeys._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

She stood up and grabbed an ink pen before sitting in her previous spot. She pulled out the note and crossed out 'Your Secret Admirer'. Instead, she wrote in bold letters 'JADEITE'.

She heard a loud knocking behind her that jolted her. Her pup began barking crazily.

"Rei?" he called loudly knocking on her door again.

She took her shoes off so he wouldn't hear her walk. She grabbed her dog and began walking to one of the other many chambers in the room.

"Rei! I know you are in there," he called to her from the other side of the door. "I hear the dog!"

"GO AWAY!" she shouted loudly muffling her pup's barks. She locked herself in the back bathroom tying to ignore the insistant knocks on the door and the conversation he tried having with her through the door.

She refused to listen to anything he had to say.


	11. Day 11: Avoidance

**Day 11: February 11**

* * *

Rei went to work early the next day. She left her little pup in the apartment. After hearing about an hour of Jadeite's insistence of trying to talk with her through the door and Rei ignoring him and trying to keep her pup silent, she finally was able to lock herself in her room. She put her pajamas on, placed her pup in a designated area, and curled under the down blankets. It took four hours before sleep came to her.

And when sleep finally came to her, she was woken up by nightmares of the Silver Millenium's downfall.

What sucked the worst was that Jadeite looked exactly like he did two millenia ago. He was tall in stature, had a strong stance, and was authoritative in manner of speech. But she smiled at the kindness that was shown in his eyes. He looked good...

Rei shook her head, as she burried herself in her work. Time seemed to tick so slowly as she got form after form completed before there was nothing left for her to complete.

Did this mean she could leave early?

No. Stupid Rei. She slapped her forehead before running her hand through her hair. She still needed to make her rounds to make sure all the security systems and guards were in place around the palace.

She half expected to "run into" Jadeite again. If that were the case, she knew what she could do to silence him as quickly as possible.

She investigated and searched the West wing of the palace first finding no errors of faults. As she migrated to the Southern wing, the wing where the new recruits trained, she made sure to skim through that area, not exactly wanting to run into that said Military General... or any General for that matter. Her mind began to race. What if... what if the other Shittenou were present as well? What if she can into Nephrite or-

"OOPH" Mars hissed as she rolled her ankle and fell HARD on the tiled floor. The recruits stopped their training to see the woman ungraciously tumble to the floor. She hissed when touching her ankle. It was going to swell.

Dang it.

"What where you are going," hissed Rei as she was helped up by a strong gloved hand. Her amethyst eyes looked up and stopped on ice-grey orbs. She just ran into Kunzite.

She glared at him before snatching away her hand.

He bowed respectfully to her. "Lady Mars."

"Kunzite."

She turned away from him and began walking out of the southern training grounds and to the East Wing of the Palace.

By the time she reached this area, she felt her ankle almost give out on her again. She sat down on an empty staircase and began rubbing out her swollen foot. She winced. Thankfully no one was around. Dang it... this really, really hurt!

"You shouldn't walk on that foot."

Rei's eyes darted up meeting pools of blue oceans. Her hands hurled fire at his face as she stood up and continued her rounds. She ignored the man who began walking up behind her. She became annoyed as he began to fall in step with her strides.

"You really should let that foot rest, Lady Mars."

Rei glared at the man beside her. "Since when have you ever cared about what's best for me?" she hissed feeling the fire form in her fingers.

"I don't want you to get hurt further-"

He hissed when she threw fire at his face. He expertly dodged it, but her ankle did not keep balance. Her foot rolled once again. Before she face-planted, the blond General expertly caught her in his arms. She almost wanted to have that impact instead of those gentle hands supporting and holding her up.

"Let me go."

"Lady Mars-"

"I don't want you to TOUCH me!" hissed the Fire Senshi.

He sighed deeply before he adjusted her in his arms and hoisted her over his shoulder. She began hissing and spewing curses at him, "Jadeite! Let me down! Let me go!"

He winced when he felt her pounding his back with her fists, "If you hit your fists a little lower, it'll loosen up a knot I've had in my back for days!"

He heard her scream and try kicking him. His strong, muscular arms, instead, held them securly in place as he walked towards the infirmary.

It had been a while since he touched her, to be so close to her. And quite frankly, he hope it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

Later that evening, Rei sat on her bed sulking. When Jadeite carried her back to her room after visiting the medic, she was not given the chance to lock up the door. The blond man gave a sigh as he gently sat her in the bed. He even picked up the small pup and presented it to her.

The fuzzball never seemed to happy to see it's mommy.

She kept her steely glare on Jadeite as he tried making her as comfortable as possible before bowing and leaving the room.

As Rei sat in her bed bored, she looked at the pup as it tried to make itself comfortable under the blankets. She snorted.

What a day.

She heard a knock. It's not like she could get up and open the door. "Come in!" she shouted. The pup looked up watching as two women entered the condo.

Ami gave a sigh, "What happened to your foot?"

Rei glared, "Kunzite happened to it."

"Kunzite?" questioned Makoto raising an eyebrow.

"I saw him for the first time in a millenia! A Millenia! I thought he was dead! I run into him and roll my ankle in the process."

The two Senshi Sisters winced. "Rough," spoke Makoto with empathy in her face. "Well, we brought something that might change this crappy day for you. Ya ta!"

Rei raised an eyebrow seeing a bottle presented too her. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ami smiled, "Plum Wine. Your personal favorite."

Rei gave a small smile. "I could take a glass."

* * *

 _One Hour and One Empty Bottle Later..._

* * *

The three girls laughed loudly, Rei wiping tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. "You, my friends, are something else! Seriously?! All the Shittenou came back just recently? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Pfffftttt." Makoto waved her hand, "The Queen was afraid you would kill Jadeite on sight! She wasn't sure how to break the news to you! All of us just recently found out ourselves... though I must say, Ami seems to have the better end of the deal with her man back in town."

"Oh stop!" blushed the quite woman.

"Let me share a secret with you Rei!" winked the Senshi of Lightning. "Ami-chan got hitched!"

"NO!" gasped Rei with a dropped jaw. "No way you're married!"

Her face burned brighter. "It's true," she confessed with the look of love in her eyes, "When Zoisite came back, we immediately hit it off. And he asked for my hand in marriage less than a month later! Oh, he's so romantic... and muscular."

Rei felt her face burning at the details but laughed nonetheless. "Whoa! Getting a little descriptive on us are we?" questioned the Fire Senshi with a smirk.

"I can't help it! I can't help it!" confessed Ami covering her face with her hands, "Wait till you get married! This whole romance thing will change for you in an instant!"

"I hope Nephrite proposes to me this year," dreamed Makoto outloud. Her green eyes sparkled at the thought of becoming a misses.

Rei scoffed, "Not me. Nuh uh. Nooooo way." She looked at her empty glass then at the empty bottle. "No more wine, huh? Where did you get this stuff? It was really, really good."

Ami paused looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmmm. I didn't buy it."

"Oh?"

"No, someone gave this to me to share with you," answered back the genius.

"And who would that be?"

"Your admirer, Jadeite."

If Rei had liquid in her mouth, she would have spit it out. "Don't tell me this was his gift for me today!"

"Yep."

"And did he write and leave behind some really, really sappy letter?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?" questioned Rei.

"I..." Ami paused looking around before glancing to Makoto. "You wouldn't happen to have Jadeite's note would you?"

"Nope!"

"Hmm. That's strange. I thought I had it here-"

"You lost it," deadpanned the Fire Senshi.

"Looks like I did," uttered Ami absent mindedly.

The woman with raven-locks slapped her forehad. "Great..."


	12. Day 12: Slave

**Day 12: February 12**

* * *

It was Rei's day off, forunately. Last evening, Zoisite and Neprhite picked up their women, a little wary of what the hellion, Rei, would do to them after the rumors from earlier that day. Yet, their memory served them right that a tipsy Sailor Mars was a calmer alternative to her normal persona.

Today, when she awoke, she noticed a new bag of ice on her ankle. Who on earth-

"Good Morning sleepy head."

Rei hissed. Her body turned, and her head snapped to the opposing voice by her room door. The little pup, which was previously sleeping under the covers, immediately jumped up under the covers and began growling then barking still under the covers.

"Woke on the wrong side of the bed," he sighed setting a vase of deep, red roses on her night stand. He leaned against her wall shortly after and crossed his arms.

Rei gave her steeliest glare to him. "You know this is called tresspassing-"

"Not when you have been given direct orders from His and Her Highness to personally make sure you don't do anything stupid while injured," sighed Jadeite scratching the side of his head.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" she threatened.

He smirked, "From the first day I met you in the Silver Millenium, yes."

Rei's eye twitched before she turned her head away stubbornly from him. "Fine, SLAVE, go fetch me some tea."

"Slave?" raised the eyebrow of the Shittenou as he casually pushed his body off of the wall and stood straight. "So now I'm your slave?" he teased.

She didn't like his tone, but didn't dare back down from the challenge. "Yes, slave. Now don't waste time and brew me some hot tea."

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his lips and a chuckle leaving his throat before he respectfully bowed to her. "As you wish, mi'lady."

As soon as he left the room, albiet keeping the bedroom door ajar, she released a shaky breath. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the pillow.

What the hell was going on?

Oh, it got better as the day went on.

NOT.

Jadeite did present her freshly brewed tea, just the way she liked it, and insisted he give it to her like a babe. "Careful, Mi'lady, it's very hot."

"Give me that Jade! I can drink it myself! I'm not in a body cast!"

"But, Mi'lady, aren't I your _slave_ for today?" smirked the Shittenou.

She wanted to groan in agitation. _REALLY_?!

So she humored him, starting to regret her derogatory nickname. He always had a way to turn things around on her. Not only that, but he was making things seem a bit too... romantic. It was almost as if he took this as a lovers role-play-

Rei slapped her forehead. "Stop it Rei," she hissed at herself when he exited the room to get more tea. The last thing she needed were thoughts like that to be crossing her mind and encouraging this kind of behavior from him-

From the other side of the condo, while pouring tea, Jadeite smirked hearing her comment. He took that as an indicator she was falling for him once more. Regardless if she threatened him with fire, she would eventually start threatening him with something more to his liking. A smile softened on his lips as he set down the teapot and brought up the cup of hot tea. She would be his again.

As he wiped the smile off his face, he reached her room with the cup. Her piercing eyes made his heart speed up as he offered the tea to her lips, "Be careful. It's very hot."

Rei humored him for the moment, not wanting to be scalded by the hot beverage.

It seemed to get a little more ridiculous when she would try and get up to go to the bathroom so she could finally take a bath. He insisted on starting the hot bath for her putting in God-only-knows what into it insisting it would help heal her foot sooner. He then assisted her to the room, letting her sit on a chair (he brought into the bathroom for her), and exiting the bathroom while closing the door!

Rei really didn't know what to do. She waited a moment longer making sure Jadeite wouldn't be a pervert and step in while she changed.

But to her surprise, he left her alone.

She did bathe and soak in the tub for a while before almost climbing out and carefully hobbling over to get a towel. When she grabbed a new outfit from her closet in the bathroom and dressed, she heard a knocking from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay in there?"

She glared as she pulled the towel down from her head and began trying to dry her wet hair.

"I'm fine," Rei finally called back.

She resisted to hiss when he walked in and bowed respectfully to her. His eyes twinkled as they caught her attention in the mirror.

A smirk crossed his lips.

Uh oh...

"Mi'lady. Would you like for me to-"

"NO," snapped the Senshi of Mars.

"But you didn't let me finish-"

" _NO_."

"So you don't want me to comb your hair?" he smirked.

" _ **NO**_!"

Rei almost retorted when he took the brush from her hands and began to carefully run his hands and the comb through her hair-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she hissed at him trying to snatch back the brush.

"Mi'lady, you told your Slave that you wanted me to brush your hair."

Rei's eyes widened. "No I didn't! I said NO!"

His lips curled back into the smirk, "You said 'No' to my question which was, 'You do _NOT_ want me to comb your hair?' And you refused this rejection." He began sliding the brush through her thick, raven mane. "So I am obliging with your request."

Touche.

This man was slick.

"Well then," she said almost diplomatically, "I have decided to comb my hair on my own." She turned her head and body to reach for the brush, "Your Master requests the brush." She knew she needed to play fire with fire.

"Your hair is already combed," whispered the blond leaning his head towards hers, his lips inches from hers. A smirk was on his lips. "But if you insist, I must oblidge..."

Rei felt her mind overload, crash and burn with his scent and closeness. Her heart began speeding up and racing before she glanced between his twinkling eyes and smooth looking lips.

Dang it!

"Just... one kiss for Mi'lady?" he whispered nearing her lips painfully slow.

She felt enchanted, almost like the charmer who charms the snake with sweet music.

"Just... one..."

And it was a feather soft brush, one that overwhelmed her senses.

She leaned in further as did he as he began to deepen his affection to the woman before him. He gave a small smirk as she devowered what he offered her and gave her just a little bit more to savor.

The little dog in the other room began to whine and bark.

The spell was broken.

Rei immediately turned her head away from his and looked straight ahead as he looked down to her very lovingly. He whispered in her ear. "Let me know when you are ready to leave this chair, Mi'lady."

Rei said nothing. Her face blossomed into a deep, deep red.

Somehow or another, her puppy fell off the bed before running/prancing over to her and whining while looking up at her. She looked down at the ankle-biter. That little mongeral really was starting to grow on her. She picked the pup up and began to hold it close to her bosom. She released a deep, deep sigh and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was flushed, and her lips were slightly reddened from the kiss.

She closed her eyes as she held the dog.

What was this man doing to her?!

And throughout the day, she made sure to listen to him speak before flat out rejecting his advances.

She released a deep sigh when alone feeling her hormones kicking in and filling her brain with crazy thoughts and growing affections towards this man.

There were a few other close calls she had with this smooth, talking man before barely averting what she called 'The Point of No Return'.

She was thankful that by the end of the day, with her ankle wrapped, she could make small steps on it. What she desired more, though, was for Serenity to visit her and heal her ankle via Silver Crystal.

Which she did not do.

It was finally the end of the day. She was more than greatful that this General would be kicked out and shushed to another room.

He stepped into her bedroom as she sat on the bed with her pup, which she affectionately named 'Ankle Biter' or 'Anbi' for short. Amethyst connected with ocean blue. He bowed to her for the upteenth time today. "Mi'Lady. Is there anything I need to bring you before I retire for the evening?"

"You've done enough Jadeite. Thank you."

He nodded his head before walking to her bedside and handing her a sealed envelope. When she looked down at the letter, she felt him plant a quick kiss on her forehead, to which her eyes widened at the gesture. He smiled down at her. "Good night Mars."

Her jaw slacked and her eyes widened at the tenderness he showed her. He left her room and autolocked the door using his biometrics. Not that the fact that Jadeite now had access to unlocking and locking her door caught her attention. Oh no... she was more intrigued with the letter she received.

Her eyes ate up the words.

* * *

 _Mi'Lady,_

 _It truly was a pleasure serving you today. Perhaps I may be able to roleplay the Slave again, but under different pretexts next time. My gift to you today was time and service. My time is always dedicated to, for, and with you in mind. My service is for king, country, and for the love of my life. I hope you enjoyed the kiss. There's many more to come... if you are willing to accept them and accept me as your Valentine and Love._

 _Your Admirer,_

 _Jadeite_

* * *

Her face blushed hard at the implications and suggestions. She groaned and covered her head with the blanket.

Why?

Why? Why? _Why? Why? **WHY**?!_


	13. Day 13: Kisses

_Author's Note: Soooo... in three days, I have basically written an entire story. O_O... My brain is fried. XD_

 _Anyways, I wanted to make a SHOUT OUT for my lil brother! Check out Shittenou Jadeite and his page. Yes, the pen name is Shittenou Jadeite. He just posted a... wait for it... a Jadeite/Rei fanfic! Two chapters are already out, and I'm looking forward to the next chapter of this installment._

* * *

 **Day 13: February 13**

* * *

Four hours. Sailor Mars was out on the training field with the new recruits and feeling a bit winded. She was thankful that her Senshi Transformation restored any breaks or injuries (including sprains) while transformed. But out of the fuku, she felt the pain of the injury. The men around watched as she stood there as the fire wielding senshi looking brave, tall, and pissed.

Standing beside her was the new recruit's commanding officer, General Jadeite. Beside the blond General was HIS commanding officer, General Kunzite.

Mars really, really wished she wasn't around so much testosterone.

"Recruits!" called Jadeite loudly.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"At ease!"

"They're good," spoke Kunzite, finally giving a hint of a smile. "Well done General Jadeite."

The blond nodded his head, "Only the best for our king."

The two men turned to look at Sailor Mars. She stood there with crossed arms and looked lost as hell when both men turned to her. "What?"

"Your observations, Mars?" requested Kunzite evenly.

"Oh."

Should she give the sarcastic answer or not? She really wanted to give Jadeite a good dose of payback for yesterday. Or should she be nice to him infront of his commanding officer?

Decisions, decisions.

"They'll do," finally answered Mars trying to sound as bored as possible.

Jadeite tried not to look hurt at her response, but Kunzite's smirk grew. His silver eyes turned to his subordinate. "She's blunt."

"If you're not careful, sir," started the blond General, "She might burn you."

"Lucky for you," returned the silver-locked man, "I don't play with fire."

"Burn..." uttered Mars with a smirk. The taller and older man's eyes returned to the smaller, shorter senshi as she gave him a coy smile, "Just like dry ice. I knew there was a reason why I liked you in the Silver Millenium."

She noticed Jadeite stiffen as his eyes began changing at the comment Mars made. She turned back at him. "What?"

Kunzite smirked as he saw his brother whisper something in Mars' ear before her face began burning bright red. From anger or embarrassment, the head General had no clue. But he knew the Senshi from Mars was a firecracker and a half. "I will take things from here General Jadeite, Sailor Mars," spoke Kunzite coolly before turning back to the new recuits in the king's military.

Both saluted the head General before leaving the training grounds.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Mars immediately felt her body shoved against a wall and two lips pressing hungrily on hers. It was as if instict took over from two Millenia ago before allowing her passions to overtake her. Her eyes had been closed for the majority of their passionate endeavors in that hallway away from intruding eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in her room. She tried to break away from Jadeite as he attempted to continue his kissing and nipping.

She felt her heart race still trying to understand how on Earth she got into this room... never considering that the Shittenou knew how to teleport.

She felt her body shiver as he began nipping at her jaw and ear.

"J-Jadeite..." she softly spoke, almost sounding like a groan.

It egged him on to continue, her energy zapped at his soft and passionate touches.

"Jadeite," she spoke a little more clearly as his mouth moved down to her neck. "JADE!" She felt his breath on her skin causing even more goosebumps to form, her breathing ragged. "Jadeite, we need to stop... not like this. Not now."

She heard him chuckle as he pulled his head up to look at her eyes, something more than just admiration looking back at her. He gave her a simple kiss on the forehead before giving her the distance she needed to actually breathe!

BARK! BARK! BARK!

She groaned hearing the yaps from her pup, "Shush Ankle Biter!"

The dog seemed to understand the command as it began to whine and make different noises from the other room in her condo.

The blond, who went to sit at the couch, began to chuckle. "You really wanted to stop?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Not really. But she would not admit that outloud. "It's not appropriate," she finally answered having straightened out her clothing and smoothed out her hair, "And I need to get back to work."

"You know it's our lunch hour. Right?" questioned the General watching her carefully.

"So it is," she muttered off-handedly noticing him standing up. She turned back her eyes to him when he stood just a foot away from her, "What?"

"Come and join me for lunch," he invited.

She raised an eyebrow, "After a make-out scene that we just did? How do I know you won't teleport me to your room and lock me in there?"

"Now there's an idea..." He felt a stinging punch hit his arm. "OOOOWww..."

"Jerk," she muttered huffing.

"It's just lunch," he asked rubbing the sore arm. "The other Shittenou and Senshi will be there too."

Mars paused before looking at him with confusion. "What? The Senshi too?"

"You didn't know?" he asked, "The senshi have been joining us for the past month."

The raven-locked woman froze looking at him in the eyes, her chest beginning to ache. All her friends... spent time with the Shittenou? Sure, there were a few times this past month she asked if one or two from the team would enjoy lunch with her. And they all made some excuse of being busy...

It made sense. It still hurt to realize that.

She sighed. "Whatever," she muttered. She needed to get over being so butt-hurt. "I'll join you for lunch."

He gave a smile and took her hand. "Hold tight. We'll be there in a second."

* * *

At lunch...

* * *

"Is that a hicky on your neck?" bluntly asked Venus as she stared at a red circle on Rei's neck.

"No way!" exclaimed Jupiter with a squeal, "There's two of them! See?"

Two men had to hold back Mars as she lunged at Jadeite. "I SWEAR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"


	14. Day 14: Valentine

**Day 14: February 14**

* * *

Rei really, REALLY didn't want to wake up. Though it was Monday, Valentine's Day, she was hoping, praying, and super upset over yesterday afternoon's ordeal.

After finding out Jadeite gave her two hickey's (TWO!) and almost killing him for this public embarrassment, she stormed out of the lunchroom and back to her personal chambers. The blond did try following her back, only to have fire thrown at him several times, and a swift kick to the balls.

Shoot. She even tried locking him out of the room.

"Stupid Jadeite and his Teleportation," muttered Rei with narrowed eyes.

He friggin' teleported into her room to talk with her!

After trying to re-shove him out of her room, with Ankle Biter barking and growling in the background, she cursed out Jadeite and refused to pay him any attention when he teleported back in. He was insistant that she listen to what he had to say. She knew it was so they could go back on good terms.

So, instead, she locked herself in her room when he refused to get up from her couch in the living area.

She hissed when he appeared in her room. He didn't expect the lamp to hit him scare in the corner of his eye giving him a huge shiner. "GET OUT!" she shouted pointing to the door, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Her pup was angry too, which she glared at it and hissed. SHUT IT.

The dog immediately slipped under the blankets and became silent.

She saw the look in Jadeite's eyes before he silently walked to the door, unlocked it, and began leaving the living space. He did leave through the front door. She didn't see him for the rest of that day.

He did, however, send a package that evening with another note written in the beautiful caligraphy.

She refused to touch the package. For three hours she let it sit on the chair by the front door.

But, knowing her, she was curious to see what he sent her.

She read the note first.

* * *

 _Dearest Firebird,_

 _You truly are a passionate woman. My heart speeds up every time I see you and get to be near you. Call me foolish to want to spend time with you and to want to show my passion to you. I never intended to provoke you to a raging wild fire. Quite the contrary. My desire is to kendle this flame so you can enjoy the love I desire to offer you. Please, don't push me away. I was yours a lifetime ago. If you accept me, I desire to be yours in this lifetime too. I am giving you a gift which I hope you wear tomorrow for our dinner. I promise to be the perfect gentleman and wait until you are ready for the next step in our journey together._

 _Forever Yours,_  
 _Jadeite_

* * *

What was worse to her was the gift inside.

He gave her a beautiful satin red dress with just enough crystals to accent the simplicity and splendor of the long, elegant dress. Under the dress was a beautiful pair of red heels to compliment the gown. She held up the shoes and tried them on. They fit her comfortably, though a bit strappy for her taste.

She had a really, really hard time falling asleep last evening.

"I'm not looking forward to today," muttered Rei realizing she had to bite the bullet and get on with today.

So she went to work. She brough Anbi with her in the purse given to her earlier that week.

And she almost didn't believe her office was her assigned workspace. It was covered with vase after vase after vase of roses, red roses to be exact. She didn't realize till moments later when Anbi began play growling under her desk. The floor was covered in red rose petals.

Dang it.

Jadeite really wasn't holding back.

After having moved at least four vases to the ground or to another table top surface, she finally got to work.

Only to be interrupted by a military runner. The messenger handed her another white sack looking similar to when she received lunch a few days back. Was that really almost a week ago or over a week ago? She saw more traditional Japanese dishes that were in the bento boxes. There was cutlery this time.

She decided she would eat in her office this time around.

After her paperwork was completed for the day, she made sure to place Anbi in her purse and take him along for the inspection of the security personnel and systems. She really, really hoped she would not run into anyone from her Senshi team or from the Shittenou team.

Anbi was silent as she did her routine inspections.

She didn't see any of the Generals on her journey around the palace. But when she arrived back in her room, she froze. She almost tried molding herself to the door she entered, her amethyst eyes wide.

"What the..."

Her room was COVERED with lit candles and rosepetals along the ground.

She was afraid to move. What if there was a certain someone still in her room?

Ohhhh no. Oh no. She wasn't going to fall for that.

Then again, why was she wanting to run? This was her room- her personal santuary of solitude. If that no good hickey-maker was here in her room, then she would make sure she escorted him OUT! So she stormed into her room... only to freeze at what she saw.

Rei couldn't even comprehend what was happening let alone THINK. The view she saw before her was straight out of her memories from the Silver Millenium when she and Jadeite shared their first night together after they were declared husband and wife. She ran a hand through her hair, nervousness eating at her. "This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!"

* * *

It took all Rei's willpower to put on the dress, shoes, jewelry, and some make-up. She was meeting him for dinner. More like, he was picking her up from her living area to teleport her to where they would spend dinner together.

And he was prompt to meet her at 1700 hours on the dot.

He gave her a smile trying to be subtle about checking her out. He did give her a once look over as the smile on his lips curled up just a bit more. "Good evening, Beautiful."

She felt her heart skip a beat at the compliment. She merely stood aside allowing him in the room. Presented to her a small box that fit in the palm of his hand and opened the lid. Her eyesbrows raised as her mouth opened in amazement. "This hair comb is something I had commissioned a few hundred years ago when stationed in the Mountains." It was beautiful rubies aligned to look like roses. Each ruby sparkled in the light as his white glove picked it out of the box and placed it neatly in her hair.

He gave another smile admiring it as he leaned back to take in the view before him. "Absolute perfection."

She felt herself melting at his praises and his geniune smile.

"So, um, are we, you know, going to go?"

He continued grinning, his smile widening on his lips as he held out his arm to her. "Come, my Valentine. The evening is still young, and our table awaits."

Rei couldn't help but blush, as she slowly but hesitantly placed her hand on his forearm.

It was in a flash they vanished and reappeared in a restaurant designed for royalty. It was a lone table on a second floor balcony. Private, exquisite, romantic.

Dinner seemed to dance on by without a hitch. Indeed Jadeite was the perfect gentleman. He shared conversation with Rei which brought a smile to her face. He complimented her on things he found just absolutely adorable about her. And he even made sure to take the reigns on the ordering of food. He had already arranged what they would have and when they would have it brought out.

His eyes twinkled as she began to really enjoy her time with him. He was quite charming...

"So," he asked giving her a dashing grin, "How are you enjoying your evening?"

She nodded her head sipping on champaigne. "I am enjoying it. This has turned out to be a beautiful evening."

"I'm glad you think so," he spoke reaching across the table and caressing her cheek. She felt that side of her face move into her touch more and more. "Mars, there is something I wanted to ask you."

She looked into his eyes, the blue eyes that would change colors based on his emotions. They were a bright, clear blue. "Rei?"

"Yes?" she asked unsure of what he would ask, but expecting the world.

He looked into her Amethyst eyes, love shining through, "Will you enter into a courtship with me?"


	15. Day 379: New Beginnings

**Day 379: February 14**

* * *

"'Just one kiss' he said," muttered Rei, her eyes glaring at a document. "'Just one night' he said. 'It'll be fun' he said..." The Senshi of Mars, currently in her princess gown sat at her desk completing the same mundane paperwork. Her dog, Ankle Biter, perked its ears up looking at the door before giving a small little bark and running to the door. The dog had grown twice it's size from fitting in one hand to two hands. It began scratching at the clear, crystal door as a certain General walked through the doors holding a huge vase of Casablanca Lillies.

He gave her a bright smile before setting the flowers on her desk and giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. "How are you today Beautiful?"

Her scowl melted away into a small smile as she placed her hands over her swollen, pregnant stomach. "Ready to give birth to our son," she replied. "He really is kicking my butt."

Jadeite chuckled as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her, "Well, he adds a glow to you."

She smiled as he gave her another heart-racing kiss. He smiled against her lips, "If the baby does not decide to come today," he leaned back looking into the Senshi's amethyst gaze, "Then I have a romantic dinner by candle light reserved for the two of us."

"Ooh. Sounds lovely."

He gave his dashing, handsome smile to her as he kissed the side of her jaw, "And after that, I planned for you a prenatal massage to work out those aches and pains you've been enduring for the past nine months..."

"You spoil me," she teased as he kissed down to her neck.

"And after that... a nice warm-"

Rei hissed with pain as a strong contraction hit her body. Her long nails dug into Jadeite's uniform as it clenched her body for at least a minute. Her breathing became labored as she felt another wave of pain hit her body. She gave a muffled groan before sweat started beading at the side of her forehead. By the time the pain passed, she rubbed her belly. "That was a strong one," she uttered. As he embraced her to try and bring some sort of comfort, she muttered, "Remind me to never let you touch me again."

Jadeite gave a soft chuckle, "Funny you say that as you rest in my arms."

"I MEAN.." she began leaning back into her chair as she stared at the man by her side, "Not touching me in the way that created our son."

The blond pouted, "But I thought you said you liked it when I-"

"Not after these sleepless lights, selective menus my child refuses for me to eat, and the contractions-"

"I'll give you a month tops," teased the General, "before you come pouncing back into my arms."

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

She gave him a dirty look.

He shrugged, "You are my wife after all." He leaned in to give her another kiss. "I wouldn't be surprised if we had another little one by next Valentine's Day."

Rei paused for a second before looking at her dress seeing the side of it wet. She gently pushed Jadeite away and looked down at the chair she sat in. There was a puddle of fluid.

Her face paled.

It was time.

* * *

Rei was lucky. She was in labor for only 5 hours.

By dinner time, she had her and the General's new babe in her arms. The boy looked exactly like his father. He was sleeping in her arms after having nursed. She looked down affectionately at the child. "You, my boy, better not have your father's personality."

Her husband chucked by her side as he kissed her brow. "He will, and he'll have a beautiful, strong woman by his side that will kick his rear to the moon and back if he slips up."

Rei smirked as she relaxed fully in the bed. "Take our son. I'm tired and want to sleep," she muttered, her eyes half closed.

He gave a loving smile as he carefully took their son from her and carried the tiny baby in his arms. He sat beside his wife, the fiery and dangerous Sailor Mars, who deserved a long and restful sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered to her and their son.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : FINISHED! Loved every moment writing this story! I hope you liked it too! Please, please please write a review for this story. I would be so excited if we could get the review count as high as possible. I want to hear your favorite parts of the story too! If you liked how quickly I updated this story, please let me know too in a review!_

 _Also, one more shout out to my brother and author 'Shittenou Jadeite'. He wrote a Rei/Jadeite fic called "The Maiden and the Dragon". Awesome readers- check out his story. Flood it with love and reviews!_

 _Till next story!_


End file.
